1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fabricating an emblem. More specifically, the present invention discloses a method for efficiently fabricating an emblem that appears three dimensional but does not protrude from a flat surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Emblems are utilized on a wide variety of products to convey a message or identify a brand or product. Conventional emblems are typically glued onto the surface of the product. As such, the emblem is on top of the product's face surface and can easily be dislodged from the product by normal contact. If the emblem falls off the product, the product's appearance is marred thus adversely affecting the consumer's impression of the brand or product.
Another conventional type of emblem is a sticker. The sticker bears a logo or brand name and is adhered to the product. While inexpensive and simple to produce, the sticker's adhesive can easily deteriorate over time and the sticker will come off the product.
Screen-printing is another common way of producing a logo. Text or a brand name is printed onto the face of the product. However, screen-printing in this way limits the logo to a basic two dimensional logo. Additionally, the screen-printed logo is exposed and can easily wear off.
Refer to FIG. 1, which is a drawing illustrating a conventional emblem of the prior art.
An emblem 110 is glued onto the front surface 130 of a mobile telephone 120 with an adhesive. The emblem 110 is raised from the mobile telephone's surface 130 and exposed to the environment. When the mobile telephone 120 is used, stored, or manipulated, the emblem 110 comes in contact with external objects. As a result, the emblem 110 can easily be dislodged from the mobile telephone 120. When this occurs the brand's image is adversely affected.
Typically the conventional logo or emblem is two dimensional. While being functional the conventional logo does not add to the value of the product. In many cases the logo detracts from the appearance of the product.
Therefore, there is need for an improved method of fabricating a three dimensional emblem that allows the emblem to be easily seen but protects the emblem from being inadvertently removed from a product bearing the emblem.